Kingdom Hearts story
by Kokol153
Summary: Sora is now threatened by 24 d if he lost, against much more powerful d if they became nice...and if they had a heart...and if they had always been a family,a childhood who appears only if they found a heart. KH Stories : Chain of Memories, 358/2 day II. This is not the remix, but the rry I just realized that I forgot to post two other character.
1. Character (Part I)

Hello! The first chapter will present the two character  
If the text is poorly written or if it there's the fault is normal, this is the first time I write. First I give you the presentation of (bad), in hierarchical order. There's characters that do not change. The partner is a nobody to mock what they are connected. if one dies the other also

* * *

1- Xemnas : men's head organization , and organization 24. A by it does not change . Relations: kirche (nobody associated )

2 -Kirche : head of the women's organization and the second member lorganisation24 . Kirche long brown / red hair and her eyes are the same color and her skin is dull . His weapon : a small khaki green wand , which makes explosions. I did not find his middle name or his element. Kirche is a girl who is quite distracted , she likes boys and make beautiful, her leadership role , she not care . Relationship : Xemnas (nobody associated ) Mitsune ( best friend )

3 - Xigbar : second member of the organization and the third male member of the organization 24. It does not really change , for it to become a little masochistic . Relationship : Claire (nobody associated )

4 -Claire: second member of the women's organization and the fourth member of the organization 24. She has long dark brown hair in a ponytail tie , his brown eyes , and his skin is white tan. Claire is a nobody hot-blooded , diabolical , evil and sadistic (worse Larxene ) . Are element is the area , it can fly. As it has two large weapon range , that instead of the fabric is very sharp blades. Relationship : Xigbar (nobody associated ), Sarah (friend , partner)

5 - Xaldin : third member of the men's organization and the fifth member of the organization 24. Xaldin does not change either.

6 - Sylphide : the third member of the women's organization and the sixth member of the organization 24. Sylphide with long hair and blue eyes are the same color, his skin is white. Great size , sylph is nobody brain works more slowly, it is like playing , joking and stick people, elsewhere , while the others fled because of it . Yet it is a very strong nobody, but she does not like to fight, she hates violence. She has no weapon , she returned in objects and makes them move when the gun of one of its key rivals in another fight she just invoke the weapon and fight with . Before her somebody had been born a scientific experiment and lost most of his brain, that's why sylph includes half the things he's told . Relationship : Xaldin (nobody partner) , P Henrietta ( faithful friend )

7 - Vexen : fourth member of the men's organization and the seventh member of the organisation24 . Vexen does not change either. Relationship : Sarah (nobody associated )

8 - Sarah : fourth member of the women's organization and the eighth member of the organization 24. She has long orange hair ( red ) with a small knot at the end , his green eyes and white skin fishing . Sarah is nobody of an elf , it is quite nice until the day she befriends clear which made him become wicked and cruel , while the other says it is clear the dog because it the steps all the time. The particularity of Sarah 's strength, nothing is quite heavy for her, her weapon : a long chain , or at each end is a huge ball with big peak over grazing each 10fois her weight, she is not muscular for autans Relationship : Vexen (nobody associated ), Claire (friend , leader)

9- Lexaeus : 5th member of the men's organization and the ninth member of the organization 24. Lexaeus does not change either. Relationship : Tifania (nobody associated )

10 - Tifania : 5th member of the women's organization and the 10th member of the organization 24. She has long blonde hair and green eyes , is the second Tifania elf organization, and a tin of fish . Everyone calls Tifa , it's shorter. His weapon is a harp , she likes soft music, she is sweet itself ( not to annoy ) you wonder why and how imitation is born . Relationship : Lexaeus (nobody associated ) Kesha ( faithful Friend)

11- Zexion : 6th member of the men's organization and the 11th member of the organization 24. Zexion is quite attached to his new partner, she really seems to be interested in him . Relationship : Violette (nobody associated ) .

12 - Violet : the sixth member of the women's organization and the 12th member of the organization 24. It has a short curly haired white / gray, and his eyes are always open and half purple , short size ( zexion kind ), it is happening every time in the library . We often get to see zexion without books , but purple is not worth it, it is called a puppet because she never speaks . His weapon is encor unknown. We do not often sent on mission , it has the same element zexion . Relationship : Zexion (nobody associated ) .

13 - Saix : 7th member of the men 13èmemenbre organization and the organization 24. Saix does not change either. Relationship : Motoko (nobody associated ) .

14 - Motoko : 7th member of the women's organization and the 14th member of the organization 24. His hair is long and black / dark green , and his black eyes , his very white skin . Motoko nobody is the most serious , very quiet she likes to fight . His weapon : a large black sword. Relationship : Saix (nobody associated )

15 -Axel : the eighth member of the men's organization and the 15th member of the organization 24. Axel is now muscular following special training with three new best friend (s) . It is not really on the side of hero, he still hate the organization as its three best friend (s) . Relationship : Larxene (nobody partner, great friend ) , Demyx ( best friend ) , Clarxen ( best friend ) .

16 - Larxene : 8th member of the women's organization and the 16th member of the organization 24. Larxene to now with the wind , half- length, its antenna are dropped like two strand on each side of his face, they go back when she is angry, his skin is white / tan. Larxene 're not as bad as before, the organization 24 , she does not care , what is tan with his best friend and his friends prefer the rest it in crazy. Relationship : Axel (nobody associated great friend ) Clarxen ( best best best friend ) , Demyx (Best Friend )

17 - Demyx : 9th member of the men's organization and the 17th member of the organization 24. Demyx ayan tired of being treated her wet hen , and incapable, bum , to ask axel clarxen Larxene and the green cause and the end of chain of memories '' '' Axel and Demyx 's become much more muscular than before. Relationship : Clarxen (nobody partner, great friend ) , Axel ( best friend ) , Larxene ( best friend ) .

18 - Clarxen : 9th member of the women's organization and the 18th member of the organization 24. The curly hair and crossbred of clarxen it comes to the middle of her back, her eyes are brown and her skin is mestizo ( art/Peau-Cheveux-Naturel-Et-Couleur-Des-Cheveux-41 0077656?ga_submit_new=10%253A1382984119 ) . Clarxen has the same character as Larxene and shape of head ( not the same face). This is a somewhat mysterious girl because of his power : The guérissions when you hurt him , his wound closes automatically if they cut off a hand, it automatically returns in short ... it invincible. It can heal the sick , resurrected the dead person (s) . His weapon : nail grows and becomes all white. When it is used to cure his eyes glows and becomes white . When a person cured of an illness or injury , that person becomes stronger . As she often touched to Larxene , it has become much stronger than before. Relationship : Demyx (nobody partner, great friend ) , Larxene ( best best best friend ) , Axel ( Best Friend )

19 - Luxord : 10th member of the men's organization and 19th member of the organization 24. Luxord does not really change . Relationship : Mitsune (nobody associated )

20 - Mitsune : 10th member of the women's organization and the 20th member of the organization 24. Mitsune to mid - short hair gray / brown eyes and her brown skin is slightly tanned . Mitsune usually closed eyes , she helps her better fight . She rarely opens his eyes. She loves money and scamming people for money. Weapon : Two daggers. Relationship : Luxord (nobody partner) , Kirche ( best friend ) .

21 - Drocell : 11th member of the men's organization and 21th member of the organization 24. Drocell ( . / _cb20120921091322/kuroshitsuji/images/5/5e/Drosse L_ ) . He loves dolls and puppets. His weapon : the long white son to each finger. Relationship : Kesha (nobody associated ) .

22 - Kesha : 11th member of the women's organization and the 22nd member of the organization 24. Kesha with long pink hair azure blue eyes and white skin ) . Kesha is addicted to firearms. This is a good shot . It can start a fight with two small revolvers and finish with two huge bazookas . Relationship : Drocell (nobody partner) , Tifa ( faithful friend ) .

23- Marluxia : 12th member of the men's organization and the 23rd member of the organization 24 ( to his chagrin ) . Marluxia does not change either. Relationship : P Henrietta (nobody associated ) .

24 -P Henrietta 12th member of the women's organization and the 24th member of the organization 24. She has short purple curly hair and blue eyes. We call P to shorten Princess Henrietta Henrietta . It is the imitation of a princess, a forgotten kingdom, the kingdom of stars . She did not want special treatment (I'm the imitation of a princess, not a princess ) . So she wanted to be the last member , as are associated nobody is Marluxia , also coming to the last. It all power and all elements (except for clarxen ) is a very powerful imitation . Relationship : Marluxia (nobody associated)

* * *

If it there's a character you like, called me. I know there is a lot of character ... I know


	2. Character (Part II)

Now I will introduce my hero. I just would present the new and old to change, the rest of the characters do not change.  
Nonody complete: complete nobody is a nobody who has succeeded to have a heart and become somebody in, so they did need their father.

* * *

- Roxas following kingdom heart 358/2 day Roxas becomes a complete nobody, and lives with sora, riku kairi and on the island of destiny. Relationship : Namine ( lover )

- Namine : it also becomes complete nobody, and lives in the island of destiny. Relationship : Roxas ( lover )

- Xion : nobody becomes too full , xion is much attached to riku , and also decides to live in the island of destiny. She changes her clothes and ambition. Relationship : Riku ( lover )

- Renchix : Renchix is the first complete nobody appeared with her twin sister, she is now working in the realm of stars as warrior. She has long white hair , white skin and his eyes change color depending on his mood. It is too serious contribution by his sister that everyone finds . Relationship : Helena ( twin sister ) , Waren ( lover )

Helena : second full nobody appeared, and is the twin sister of renchix it work as the palace of the kingdom of stars, like guarding the princess would have disappeared (after the Henrietta nobody is born ) . She has short white hair , white skin and green eyes. Helena with the gift of seeing the red son of everyone ( the son of the love that two people reread ) everyone one, and the chance to see all ... except his son , but fate subject to surprise him . Relationship : Renchix ( twin sister ) , Wardren ( lover )

- Warren : Soldier in the realm of star waren at short brown spiked hair presented in a way , his skin is white / brown and his eyes are brown . It is very serious , so the opposite of his twin brother . Relationship : Wardren ( twin brother ) , Renchix ( lover )

- Wardren : He also soldier in the realm of star, he looks exactly like her brother, except that he is more sympathetic . Relationship : Waren ( twin brother ) , Helena ( lover )

-Anaïs and Eleanor, two sisters triplet Kirche (head of the women's organization). Anaïs in long purple and his eyes are the same color, her skin is dull. The Gabarie his body is identical to that of its two sister. Eleanor with long blond hair and her eyes as the same color. She obviously has the same Gabarie her sisters. The two women with their bat, and his imitations of hidden, unlike their sister who ignored their existence. They spy on Sora, from a headquarters in the "world that never existed" they are always hidden by the same coat that organization. (They do not really appear in the story :/ just the last chapter, but not really)

-Alex Alex was 'll identify as high axel sister ( impossible, as they are nobody ) shorter size as him , alex axel looks great. She fights with a keyblade ... I would not say more about it .

* * *

The presentaion of his character over. Now I paserait to history. If you have any questions, do not hesitate :)


	3. kingdom hearts chain of memories

Again sorry for the mistakes and bad writing . I do not speak English

* * *

**Organization:**

The organization sees acquire new members, 11 women this time to the delight of Larxene , so far only female member . There is also a new male member ( which is constituted organization 24). New members themselves , not need X in the name of imitation .

Because of that he made the same Member y'ai woman as man , the organization is divided into two : The women's organization Kirche , Claire, Sylphide , Sarah , Tifa , Violet, Motoko , Larxene , Clarxen , Mitsune , Kesha , Henrietta . The men's organization : Xemnas , Xigbar , Xaldine , Vexen , Leaxeus , Zexion , Saix , Axel , Demyx , Luxord , Drocel , Marluxia .

But the two organizations work in groups , first led by Xemnas and after Kirche, and each member is having a simulated partner ( the one who has the same number as you) , with whom he must be careful to stay life. If they wish to have no connection to imitation they will find their heart , difficult thing.

* * *

**SORA :**

After the defeat Ansem , we find Sora, Donald and Goofy walking along a path, wondering where to go . Suddenly arises Pluto carrying in his mouth a letter from the King . Night fell without they get to catch up. While his companions were asleep , Sora felt a presence. Standing up, he heard a voice saying these words :

In front of you is what you seek , but to get it you will lose something essential

Somewhere , a girl drew . On its design , we saw a castle. Sora came to the same castle , and entered with Donald and Goofy , finding himself in a large hall entirely white . As each had a hunch that the King and Riku were here , they decided to explore. The man in black spoke to Sora earlier appeared, pointing out to them their loss of all abilities , and told them :

In this place, find what is lost and lost is found. Such is the rule of Castle Oblivion

* * *

**Organization:**

Xigbar , Claire, Vexen , Sarah, Leaxeus , Tifa , Axel , Larxene , Demyx , Clarxen , Drocel , Kesha , Marluxia and Henrietta are sent by Xemnas and Kirche in Castle Oblivion for a mission. All members sent really wanted to go . The final Xigbar , Kesha and Henrietta are stuck. Before leaving Xemnas is Clarxen understand it has an important role in case of difficulty .

Au Manoir : Marluxia plotting with Claire and Sarah to overthrow the Organization XXIV . Wishing to use Sora to defeat the senior members of the Organization, the traitors use a named Namine , a girl with the power to fix Sora's memories , to make it the master of the Keyblade he had made a promise to Namine . No. XI sent Vexen , Claire and Sarah to test Sora and give information . He also used Riku Replica , the replica of Riku created by Vexen . On the other hand Clarxen , Larxene , Axel and Demyx is created very close links , and become good friends with Violette learned plot traitor by his imitation Zexion partner, did know Clarxen , Larxene , Axel and Demyx knowing she could do nothing.

* * *

**Sora :**

After he created a map from Sora's memories , he and his companions found themselves àVille Alley. The hooded man , Marluxia , learned bearer of the Keyblade to use the cards. Exploring the city, he found Yuffie , Aerith , Leon, Cid and faced the Guardian Armor . Strangely , none of the people in the world could not remember him, but everyone knew his name, because even if they had no memory of him , Sora's heart and his own memories echoing in them. After leaving the world, and Aerith , realizing the truth , told him they were only illusions , Sora Marluxia met again , this time leaving his place to a black woman , Sarah, who fought Sora and gave him other worlds cards.

So Sora visited the known worlds , Agrabah , the Olympus Coliseum , Halloween Town , Wonderland and Monstro , but the Kingdom of Star, where he met Renchix Helena with whom he visited the world. They are made to learn of the death of the princess of the kingdom, the wholes people thought we had captured. With Sora later we discover what is 'd fled.

He gradually lost his memories and remembered another girl who lived with him without remembering her name. Claire , wanting to play with him , forced him to find the name of the woman who had given him a good luck charm and he had promised to protect Namine . She gave him new cards worlds, and disappeared, leaving the hero of the Keyblade angry to have needed his help.

* * *

**Organization:**

Having learned the treacherous plot Axel Clarxen offers their fellow pretend to join their plan to help Sora and won the battalion . Marluxia learned that Vexen told plans traitors to Zexion . While Vexen lost control Riku Replica .

Sora then explored Atlantica , Neverland , the Hundred Acre Wood and Hollow Bastion .

The 8th floor and the 11th floor he confronted Riku , who seemed to have relapsed on the side of darkness , and who held a speech more qu'intriguant : according to him, it was he who had promised to protect Namine . After exploring the worlds , Sora and Axel also met Clarxen who tried to make him understand that he was being manipulated . Sora and Vexen faced after his defeat, it gave him a map created from the other side of his heart .

Twilight Town was the only world shown on this map and also the only world that Sora had never explored in his previous adventure. After he defeated Vexen again , and when he was about to tell him the plan of the Organization , Axel came and completed the scientific , that the other side was resurrected by Clarxen but was enclosed by Larxene with Demyx .

Separating from Goofy and Donald in a dispute , our hero went on Destiny Islands and saw Namine , who told her that she was not the one he thought , asking him to search his heart the real person who mattered most to him. On leaving the world, and fought Sora Riku reappeared , the unworthy thought to protect Namine . Wanting to protect the hero of the Keyblade , it destroyed the heart and memories of Riku before he could complete Sora .

Claire and Sarah came and explained , not without some fun, the true nature of the Sora Riku thought to be a simple replica of his best friend, created by Vexen , and the role of Namine , a witch responsible to re write his memory for it helps the organization to achieve its goal. When Claire hurt Namine who always wanted to protect Sora, it faced the last time , helped Goofy and Donald who had returned to his side , causing their destruction. Together again , the three companions went to the final floor of the mansion , so that Namine is able to reconstruct their memories.

Axel and Clarxen proved to have been sent by the upper XXIV Organization , who understood that Marluxia , Claire and Sarah fomented a conspiracy against him in order to overthrow the small group and take power. Wanting Sora Axel charge in his place, Marluxia used Namine as a shield and tried to convince the carrier key Axel wanted to attack her, but Sora was not fooled , and said he would handle after Marluxia responsible for Axel . After defeating him, who managed to escape , he faced the master of Castle Oblivion , after the intervention of Riku Replica who wanted to protect despite all Namine . After the battle , Sora sealed the lock of Castle Oblivion , and followed the girl who explained how she would proceed to make his memory : he would have to stay in a lethargic sleep for a long time , and lose all the memories of the manor to recover the other . Sora and Namine thanked Axel Clarxen , Larxene and Demyx (even if he did not do much )

Namine promising him that they would meet again , Sora went into the capsule in which he was sleeping, and began to remember ...

Clarxen resurrected all members that Sora was destroyed

* * *

This ca done . I want a max comment please


	4. Kingdom Heart 358,2 days

That's my next chapter. Thank you Miss manga, so far, you're the only one that was my story (despite the fault ) :)

Still poorly written ... good read :)

* * *

Xion was born in Castle Oblivion , from memories collected Sora . This girl was welcomed into the Organization as 13th member of the women's organization . She could just as Roxas , control the power of the Light.

* * *

Seven days after the birth of Roxas , Xion was integrated into the Organization , as master of the Keyblade . Starting always with the hood closed , hiding her face, she was revealed to Roxas , who was responsible for taking care of her , following a mission and became his friend. When Drocel was sent to Castle Oblivion , Roxas and Xion accomplished several missions together, and she discovered along Roxas she could wield the Keyblade just like him. When Roxas fell into a deep sleep for several weeks because of the restoration of Sora's memories , she watched over him. After waking Roxas and return Drocel , it became friends with Xion and all three then began to spend time together after every mission .

Like Axel , Larxene , and Demyx Clarxen who also spent a lot of time together, lost in a green area of the United star . Their friendship becomes very strong. After each mission they met their favorite fetish place

* * *

Very quickly, Xion was subject to loss of consciousness , during which she made strange dreams about a boy she knew nothing , Sora . While DiZ and Namine oversaw the restoration of Sora's memories , moving it to the Manor of Castle Oblivion abandoned in Twilight Town , Xion was sent on a mission to defeat an impostor who has infiltrated the organization. She confronted Riku , but lost . This led him to ask fundamental questions about its existence , its identity and its ability to wield the Keyblade , Riku calling his gun imitation .

Consultant without permission computer archives of the Organization , she discovered that she was not even a Nobody , but an artificial being , created from Sora's memories , imperfect replica made by order of Xemnas (presumably by Vexen ) to copy the powers of Roxas and get the power of the Keyblade in its entirety.

Subsequently, it was found that the existence of disturbed Xion restoring memory Keyblade master , that through Roxas , she unknowingly stored away memories belonging to Sora, making them inaccessible . To force accumulate , nature became increasingly close to the Keyblade Master , to take up almost all of its identity , and in the end his face. Only , this overflow of memories made her confused, and after fleeing the Organization and have visited the Islands of Destiny, all his memories mingled in a terrible nightmare, where she became in turn Roxas , Riku , Sora and itself. When he awoke , Riku was near her , and it explained that the awakening Sora was impossible because the most precious memories of Sora , Kairi for those were in it. Riku let a little time to choose Xion .

* * *

Realizing the gravity of the situation, she ran away again the Organization , as shown Riku to meet Namine , who would surely have answers. The "Witch " explained that for the restore to continue , it would have to disappear. She told himself that , by its nature of memories, all those she herself created would disappear when it was destroyed , meaning that no one would have any recollection of it. At the end of the abandoned mansion , Drocel arrived, and with orders to bring Xion , fought against it , not wanting to lose either Roxas or Xion . Drocel brought her back to the Illusiocitadelle but fainted from fatigue. Xemnas Xion took with him and let Drocel , reprogramming it to Xion Roxas fights .

Xemnas wanted Xion absorb Roxas , Sora Imitation , so that it becomes a complete and be able to use the Keyblade in his service, however it was enough that Clarxen are able to use it . Not wanting Superior achieve his ends , Xion chooses losing to Roxas , after an epic battle . While Roxas gradually forgot all his memories of her, Xion faded into the arms of the latter, making him promise to release Kingdom Hearts , and leaving behind a shell , one of those that had used to pick up in the Destiny Islands .

* * *

Roxas gradually lost his memories of Xion , but keeping in mind the promise , wanted to confront Xemnas and free Kingdom Hearts . Then he walked to the Citadel , now armed with two Keyblade , he was attacked by Crypto Shadows. Noting the presence of Riku , he sent Oblivion , so he helps fight . Then Roxas and Riku fought and Xion intervened once more , begging to stop Riku Roxas was not yet ready to take the Superior. During his capture, Xion spoke to him one last time , saying to him that even if he forgot the memories of Roxas of Drocel and it will remain forever in Sora .

* * *

A Max Review please T.T


	5. Kingdom Heart II

comment of the author : This is thanks to KH 2 I knew to play , it is the chapter on moin well written , very poorly written . Most of the people ask me how I liked to if Larxene from KH 2 I knew the game , I knew Larxene from youtube, that's where I met ba the Larxel I love so much now .

* * *

After 358 / 2 days Clarxen , Larxene , Axel and Demyx tries to flee . being significant members, Xemnas and Kirche wanted to lose. The traitor members was mistreated . ( T.T I write bad)

* * *

in Twilight Town , a teenager named Roxas wakes up after strange dreams about a boy he does not know . Recently, it happens strange things : pictures of it go , white creatures appear a strange key comes to him when he is in danger, and a mysterious girl pretends to know .

Drocel , a person dressed in black, claims to be his friend, but Roxas did not believe . One day he went to an old abandoned after the time has completely stopped home. He learns that he is not supposed to live and DiZ , a mysterious man wants to use to wake Sora who fell asleep at the end of Chain of Memories .

* * *

Soon after , Sora , Donald and Goofy wake up in the same house. They wonder why their long sleep but the newspaper Jiminy had only one note : Thank Namine . The trio decides to explore the city a bit and falls on King Mickey gives them a pocket full of munny and told them to take the train and goes without explanation . They intersect Hayner and his band the way. Starting Sora cry without knowing why and promises he will return.

They arrive at the Tower of Yen Sid where they find Pat , a former enemy of the king who had been banished into another dimension . Evil had returned to sow an army of free - heart in all the worlds . But Pat did not know that Sora and his companions had put it out of harm's way . At the top of the tower, Yen Sid , the former master Mickey taught what the Nobodies and Organization XXIV and gave them the Gummi Ship . He also told them that they will open the locks Celestial to travel between worlds. As Flora, Daisy and Burnet offered new clothes Sora , clothing special powers . Indeed, thanks to them , Sora is now able to merge with Donald and / or Dingo to boost dramatically the capacity and skills for a limited period , however .

But while the group had left , coat of Evil landed on the balcony of the Tour , presented by Diablo . Three Good Fairies decided to go prevent Yen Sid , while Maleficent resurrected .

* * *

The trio then went to find Riku , the childhood friend of Sora and back on Destiny Islands , their home world .

The world's first visit was not unknown . This is the Bastion where everyone had remembered them recently. They met Alex , who is presented as sister Axel . They also crossed the road to the XXIV Organization for the first time and found the way to go to other worlds.

After visiting all worlds, new and old , they returned to Hollow Bastion to fight an invasion of Sans- heart . Leon and his friends ( and Alex ) help Sora . The latter defeated by himself in 1000 Sans heart . They learn that the Ansem they fought a year earlier was an impostor , Sans - deXehanort heart , and the true had disappeared. Sora also went to United Star which would also be attacked by non - heart . He also met Renchix , Helena who teach him any imitation of the organization is fortunate to have them half a heart and that they must find all of the good feelings (love , the friendship , joy ... etc. . ) to have them as a full heart and become somebody . So their life back a little. Another memory is created in them, it is as if they had always existed, their families appear , visions is at their dream , they imagine times past as if they always existed. This is his he met Alex , sister of Axel . She also understood that Alex would be another princess heart , and she fights with a Keyblade , the same as Lea . Along the way he also met Axel and his band followed by Henrietta and is to he had heard before , Henrietta knew the face of it looked very much like the princess disappeared. She taught him that it was his imitation , and if she found a heart she tried to get past the princess. Demyx also told him that they had fled from the Organization, and that another member as : Tifa , Zexion , Violet, Mitsune , Kesha and Drocel could not stand life in the castle. After laughing good heart , they asked Sora to do all it can to defeat Xemnas and will need Alex.

* * *

After receiving the worlds visited and returned to Twilight Town , or they find Alex and asked him to help the rest of the trip, she agreed on the condition which could find her brother and his friends and they would help regained their heart , He agreed and Alex embarked with him. They find a way to go Illusiopolis , the mark of the Organization with Hayner , Pence, and Olette Drocel . Unfortunately for the organization, almost all members are dead, unless that wanted more of the organization will have been hidden by Larxene and Clarxen .

* * *

There are only Saïx , Motoko , Luxord , Xigbar , and Claire , Kirche and Xemnas superiors. Their goal is announced, they want to recreate with hearts Kingdom Hearts Sora collected to become a whole person ( because they think they no heart ) . This is also where they hold Kairi , a friend of Sora and Riku who were waiting on their island . Namine and Riku (with the appearance of no - heart Xehanort ) decide to save Kairi with Alex . Sora finds it strange that Xehanort wants to help until Kairi says he is actually Riku . Mickey went further discovered that Diz is actually true Ansem and he invented a machine to destroy Kingdom Hearts . Unfortunately the machine explodes , killing Ansem , but at least re Riku transforms what it really is .

* * *

The tough final battle then begins in the middle of battle Kirche other than intervenes in spanking by Xemnas in that they no longer need their old plan and what always found ridiculous , not wanting to listen Xemnas dark on it, dodge it and there members still alive appears to Xemnas , normally members died back, but her rep later. Xemnas so evil laughs and says:

This is not the game, everything is world against me * look * Kirche even you, I always knew that you were not at the level to be head ... you're too kind !

He gave her a stroke and she landed on members resurrected. Everything else screamed its name to the next look. The battle then began , a few minutes later Xemnas was already dying . Sora and Alex approached him

I give you the last hit " Sora asked

- not you honor, " said Alex while smiling at him. When Sora was close to hit , Clarxen stopped

- expected ... " Fit you , she remembered that she had as Xemnas and even had a good relationship. She put her hand on the front of the top , his eyes began to launched white lights, her hair flying , a great light appeared as an explosion , a large fog appeared. 1 minute later when the fog disappeared while halftones present and Xemnas , Roxas and Namine was dressed in white , a voice then took the floor

Your old artificial time stops now , now you have become somebody , to be complete

Amazed by the recent speech, Xion disappeared, reappeared in the eyes of everyone. The voice then continued :

For you again , I bring you quelqun which was dear to your eyes.

After this statement , this time talking about the world , the respective family member of the Organization appeared (and Anais and Eleanor)... And was the reunion . Regardless minute later all the similarities and their families strangely disappeared.

Later, Sora , Riku and Kairi are back on their island accompanies this time of Roxas Namine and Xion , it brings a letter to Riku and Sora bears the seal of King Mickey .

* * *

END HORRIBLY WRITING I KNOW . Finally ... this is the last chapter, it is with three KH I have inserted my characters and their story. The rest is not my problem. : 3 I created everything is character with my sister and my cousin , we have created a lot of fiction TOO FUNNY about these characters , but I could not all posted .


End file.
